Original equipment manufactures (OEMs) often showcase their product lines at automotive shows, which require that the OEMs purchase a designated space within the automotive show. The OEMs may purchase varying sized spaces and display their product lines as they see fit. For example, some OEMs may purchase small spaces and display a few vehicles with no additional information; while other OEMs may purchase large spaces and include, among other things, digital displays, stages, presentations, and/or other advertising, such as interactive games, content, and/or media to enhance the consumer experience.
While automotive shows provide a wealth of information to consumers, they do have several drawbacks. For example, typical automotive shows are limited to a specific time at a specific location and include high overhead costs resulting from space rental, moving display items, staffing displays, and hiring entertainment, etc. Further, automotive shows are in no way configured to the personal tastes of individual consumers. Thus, finding ways to provide the automotive show experience to a larger audience at a more reasonable cost continues to be a priority.